1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic process cartridge and an electrophotographic image forming apparatus (hereinafter referred to as an “electrophotographic apparatus”).
2. Description of the Related Art
A method for charging the surface of an electrophotographic photosensitive member includes a contact charging method using a charging member in contact with the surface of the electrophotographic photosensitive member. It is said that the contact charging method easily produces uneven charging of the surface of the electrophotographic photosensitive member due to a narrow discharge region between the charging member and the electrophotographic photosensitive member. To such a problem, a charging member containing a roughness forming particle in the surface layer to roughen the surface of the charging member was proposed (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-175427).
Meanwhile, a toner not transferred onto a transfer material such as paper in a transferring step may adhere to the surface of the electrophotographic photosensitive member mounted on the electrophotographic apparatus. Hereinafter, such a toner is also referred to as the remaining toner. To remove the remaining toner from the surface of the electrophotographic photosensitive member and provide the electrophotographic photosensitive member for the next electrophotographic image forming process, a cleaning member or the like is in contact with the surface of the electrophotographic photosensitive member. For this reason, moderate lubrication and slip properties are demanded of the surface of the electrophotographic photosensitive member. To such a problem, a silicone oil such as polydimethylsiloxane contained in the surface layer of the electrophotographic photosensitive member was proposed (Japanese Patent No. 3278016).